


东国的不眠之夜

by saintdenun



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdenun/pseuds/saintdenun
Summary: 亚伦的女儿与亚伦的朋友踏上流亡之路。
Relationships: Sir Alonne/The Old Iron King (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 3





	东国的不眠之夜

東の国の眠らない夜  
東の国の眠らない夜

Sleepless Night of the Eastern Country

一个半月之后，崔温和我终于上了开往南方的双桅帆船。跟东方的珍珠交易被铁王禁止了，他不让商船或者是私人的小船往东方去，不管是谁的船都不许。在港口待的几十天里，我去过集市，通缉令上父亲亚伦跟他的朋友们的肖像发了黄，我把画着他与崔温脸的纸片撕下来，带回了旅馆。崔温说除了盔甲，其余的部分一点也不像他，我觉得也是，这可能就是通缉令上的罪犯老也抓不住的原因。不过以防万一，崔温蓄了胡子，我也剪了头发，父亲把我的头发剪得跟男孩的一样短，我乔装成是崔温的仆从，帮他做些事情。

黑头发在我们等船的时候又长了出来，我的头摸起来总算不扎手了，崔温的大胡子让他显得很凶，哪怕裹着麻布长袍，他看上去也十分强壮。人前，我喊他恩里克大人，而他念不好我的名字，也就将错就错地喊我阿方索。给我起名字的人是父亲，实际上除了他谁都不能很好地念出“葵”的发音，从母亲到一干骑士，还有铁王，他们都叫我奥菲。我问过崔温，能不能等父亲来了我们再走，崔温不想耽搁太久。于是，我们先上了船，士兵把我们的兜帽拉下来细细跟通缉犯的相貌比对，然后就放我们过去了。我不明白父亲硬要留下的理由，就好像面面俱到如他，还有什么事情没有处理完。

大船装满了一桶桶的酿酒，要用它们从南方港口的商人手里换些黄金与香料。我们计划先到那里，再坐前往东方的船。崔温拉着我的手，我们踏上甲板，船主把一个小仓清空，临时挂上两张吊床当作我们的舱房。我十四岁了，但是坐这么大的船还是头一遭。我只坐过那种人一踩进去就开始摇晃的小船，它仿佛十分不情愿要载我，父亲与铁王三个人，他们最后驯服了它，我当时年纪还小，看他们划船看得没意思，伸手去够一片睡莲玩。我一探出身子，小船倾斜了，我的膝盖在船沿上刮了一下，整个人就栽进了水里。我在寒冷的深渊中胡乱扑腾，又是喝水又是呛水，等我醒过来，母亲已经在床边看着我了，她告诉我是国王二话不说就跳进水里把我救了起来。在那之后，我很羞愧，感觉为父亲丢了脸，还冒犯了铁王。当我能从床上起来的第一个清晨，母亲就催我去向他表达谢意，我裹着衣服，害怕跟羞耻让我走得很慢，要是我被生气的国王关进黑牢里，那谁来照顾父亲的双叶葵呢？结果，国王不仅没有惩罚我，还夸我是一个很有活力的小孩。他拍拍我的头，幸亏没有弄乱母亲给我盘的头发，不然我回家了又要挨骂。铁王还说，只要我想，什么时候都能到他那里去玩，我心里想学习东方与西方两面的知识，已经把我累个半死，何况其中还有不少东西相互矛盾，弄得我糊里糊涂，哪还有时间跑出去玩。我要回去了，他又往我手里塞了一大把水果糖，我只拿了一颗，全拿回去的话，肯定就会统统被没收。后来我就经常去铁王的宫殿了。说实话，我跟母亲都不太能理解为什么父亲执意要离开，他全心全意辅佐他，同时又表现出了一种疏远。铁王对我们有多好，他就有多抵触铁王。崔温告诉我铁王并没有我想的那么好，对于其他人，他是相当冷酷无情的，在连年无休的战争当中，有无数跟我一样的孩子死去了。我觉得，不能单单因为这些，就否定他对我们的好。乔装成男孩子在海上航行很有趣，可一想起再也见不到母亲与铁王，我就又有点想哭。

这船晃啊晃的，最初的几个晚上我压根就睡不着，崔温比我的状态还糟糕，他吐个不停，吃的面包和肉干全被他吐进了海里。见他可怜的样子，我都有点后悔没跟父亲据理力争一个人也可以上船，对我来说是回到从未去过的故乡，对崔温来说可是要去一个全然陌生的土地了，我拗不过父亲，他太耐心也太严厉，说的话又是那么合情合理。他从来没有因为我是女孩就放松对我的要求，我一拿得起竹刀，他就开始教我挥剑。我的手不知道被他的竹刀打中多少回了，有时候父亲不在，我就跟国王练习，与其说是练习，更不如说是玩闹：铁王放纵我击中他的手腕，大人的竹刀掉在地上。我跟国王并肩坐在一块，他戳一戳我的鼻子，说我同父亲简直一模一样，黑头发塌鼻头。首先父亲很英俊，其次我也不丑，所以我有点生气，加上刚刚运动过，我的脸很热。一扭头，我看到了父亲，他来找我们，见我与铁王谈笑有声，也不知道他不发一语地站在那里看了多久，我忽然感到一阵没来由的恐慌，就仿佛我跟国王之间的秘密被他看穿了，即使我们没有秘密可言，硬要说有的话，那也是我们关系很好，但这大家都知道，算不上什么秘密。我明白父亲不太喜欢铁王，怕他生气，我只得跑去找他，父亲弯腰把我抱了起来，他走过来，放下我，问我想不想看他与国王比试一场。

我看看铁王，又看看父亲，夹在大人中间使我左右为难，后来我也是这样夹在父亲与母亲当中，每一次，父亲都赢了，铁王拥有他的王国，母亲拥有外公和外婆，而父亲只身飘洋过海，他只有我。我求救一样地望着铁王，他笑了笑，拿着竹刀站起来，父亲取了我的竹刀，他们面对面，父亲穿着铠甲，国王穿着便服。父亲一出手，我就惊呆了，他跟我练习时原来收敛了那么多，铁王看出父亲动了真格，他也不再留有余地，父亲步步紧逼，铁王游刃有余地还击，我坐在边上，紧张地揉着衣角，我不想铁王输掉，更不想父亲输。他们两人就像好朋友一样相互厌恨，又如同两个知根知底的仇人。父亲一刀劈下去，铁王的竹刀折断了，国王无奈地冲我笑笑，他转过身接受父亲的鞠躬。回到家，父亲让我和母亲搬出宫殿，到外婆家去住，那天晚上他们吵了一架，母亲哭了，我在自己的房间里也哭了，但父亲心意已决，谁都说服不了他。我甚至怀疑他跟国王有些私人恩怨，崔温让我不要胡思乱想，他告诫我随意揣测他人很无礼，说到底，不是大人们喜欢遮遮掩掩，哪里会有人瞎猜。父亲的私事逐渐演变成了牵涉所有人的战争，并且自始至终都只有他且战且退，在一个半夜，他叫醒我，问我要跟着他走还是留在这儿。他深思熟虑，要离开熔铁城。那些他信任的骑士候在门外，等我作出抉择，我心里难过，埋怨自己过去怎么只是袖手旁观，竟没做任何事情改善父亲与他人的关系。不管怎么说，这会儿父亲是孤立无援啦，我清楚母亲不会同他走，父亲走了也好，她总算能从这种不幸的婚姻中解脱出来了，而作为女儿，我将行使陪伴父亲的职责，他那么孤单，还是要有个爱他的人陪着他好。

船在海上走了几个月，崔温适应了船只的摇晃，他有时会走到船尾，眺望故乡的方向。他是个忠于职守的骑士，我跟他却不是那么熟悉，日复一日的航行褪去新奇，剩下了孤独。回想起来，父亲是孤独的，比起来铁王也好不到哪里去，我听说他有一个儿子，小王子交给王妃照顾，我一次也没见过他。出于某些原因，父亲和国王的婚姻各有各的失败。他们的失败也许有一些共通之处，既然父亲和国王是老相识，那他们说不定见证了彼此的过失而放任它们进行下去。治国理政上的分歧是他们不合的原因之一，别的原因要我想，就真的想不出来了。熔铁城的铜墙铁壁威风凛凛，父亲私底下却老是跟我说有朝一日它会走向衰亡，光凭这就能让父亲同铁王决裂，实在太也奇怪，父亲纵使为人固执，在很长一段时间内和国王倒也保持了一种藕断丝连的联系，他夜间的出走要么是蓄谋已久，要么就是忍无可忍。熔铁之王很严重地冒犯了他吗？对着一成不变的水面找不到答案，我去找崔温，父亲是对的，我需要一个大人，这艘船上除了崔温我不认识任何人，船员的黑话听着粗俗又恶心。我一推开门，崔温正跟船长在谈话，船长问崔温能不能让阿方索留下来当个杂役，他看我的眼神十分吓人，我躲到崔温身后，要是父亲或者铁王在就好了，可惜的是一个人不在，另一个我这一生应该是再也没有机会见到了。崔温拒绝了船长，船长失落地走了，骑士问我我的匕首还在不在，接着说我长得像父亲，未尝不是一件坏事。我大概知道他的意思，到船靠岸为止，我都一刻不停地跟着崔温，生怕碰见船长。

从外面传来一阵喧闹，我跑上甲板，港口有许多异邦打扮的士兵，他们要求船长给出贸易证明，船长一下船，就被他们抓了起来。我们都被赶下了船，士兵架着男人们，我一走得慢了，就有个士兵从后面推我，我咬住嘴巴，心里默念那些东方与西方神明的名字，没有人说话，走在这支沉默的队伍中，囚犯与执法者都不发一语。晒得黝黑的男人在街道两边冲我们吐唾沫，说着我听不懂的语言。卷入这样的事态是我们始料未及的，我们被带到牢房里了，太阳下了山，我蜷在崔温旁边，只觉得寒冷。船长嘟囔着骂人的话，船员也一个个愁眉苦脸，看守我们的士兵从栅栏的夹缝塞进来几个烤饼，他们看着人们争抢的样子，笑嘻嘻地聊天。有一个船员突然不吃东西了，他示意我们听他讲话，他是翻译，听得懂看守聊天的内容。接下来，他告诉我们，熔铁之王向这个国家的盟国发起了战争，明天是最后通牒，假如国王不退兵，那他的国民就会被砍掉脑袋，他们将把这些人的头挂在城墙上，表明死战到底的决心。这突如其来的消息确凿无疑，太令人震惊而不像是真的，崔温握着我的手，我从他温热的大手里找到了一丝安慰，翻译要大家安静，否则他听不清守卫的声音。人们伸长脖子，迫切希望他能说点别的推翻刚刚说的那些话，时间一分一秒过去，翻译摇摇头，说他们谈的无非是些家务事，不过关于这场战争的消息还有一个，铁王失去了一个对他很重要的人，他无疑是疯了，竟然在举国哀悼的时期发起战争。看来他是想要国民都到土里去陪那个死人，说着，翻译啐了一口，崔温拉着我坐到离他们远一点的角落里了，要坚强，铁窗洒下月光，他神情憔悴，却还是对我说，小奥菲，你要坚强。如果你想，偷偷哭一会也不要紧。在这即将被命运杀死的前一个晚上，我并无怨言，心里只是遗憾。崔温知道的比我知道的要多，可我不打算问他什么了，因为这个强壮的男人已经哭了，直觉告诉我他不是为生死而哭，于是我抬起手臂，在这个注定无眠的夜晚，用衣袖擦去了他的泪水。

Fin


End file.
